


Friends and neighbors

by Niibeth



Series: Baker/Florist AU [3]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niibeth/pseuds/Niibeth
Summary: Matt’s apartment was in many aspects better than Techie’s. Except two – a neighbor upstairs and a neighbor downstairs. Techie has found a solution.





	Friends and neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so feel free to point at the grammar errors.
> 
> Welcome to my tumblr account - [Niibeth](niibeth.tumblr.com)

Matt and Techie hugged lazily in the afterglow of a mutual orgasm, when they heard a loud bang over their heads. Strange noises continued. They both were too sated to get annoyed.

\- What is he doing? You think?  
\- Wrestling with a lawnmower?  
\- M-m-m, juggling kettlebells?  
\- Fucking the grand piano?  
\- Sure.  
\- Wow, piano came undone.  
Techie giggled.

They were not always so content. Once Techie caught a flu and stayed home on working days. He found out that the neighbor not only wrestled with the furniture, but listened to the noisiest music during the day time. He was too shy to complain, he could not sleep and felt devastated in the evening. Matt rushed upstairs and later told Techie, that he saw only some tattoos and a mop of black hair before the neighbor shut the door in his face. He was ready to raise hell, but the noises stopped. And caring about Techie was more important.

They both overslept the next morning, and Matt used the time in the elevator to kiss Techie. Naturally, when the kiss got steamy, elevator stopped and the neighbor from the floor downstairs came in with a look of utter disdain. Techie was familiar with that look. Mr. Hux has visited them three times already. First time – just after Techie moved in, to complain about the noise of the moving furniture. Second time a week later, to complain about water on his balcony: Techie watered the plants, so it was his fault. Matt went down to offer his help and told later, that he saw a world record smallest puddle of water. Next time it was a case of misplaced post. So, earnestly speaking, mister Hux did a good deed to deliver them their letters, but he could, as well, leave it in their box. And his face and tone implied that the mistake was their fault.

Still, Techie felt just a little guilty. After the second visit, he coined: “I give a Hux” pun, and Matt was laughing as a child and repeated it a million times. What if Hux heard and got offended?

\- Is he a homophobe or what? – Matt asked during the lunch.  
\- Maybe he just never got laid, - offered Techie.  
\- Sad. Wish he lived under the mister Piano-fucker. Maybe they would like each other.

That was a moment when the Plan started forming.

Maybe a week later Techie was watering flowers, when the idea came to life. He let the water pour down the balcony. Not a lot, not for a long time – it was all too risky. Exactly half an hour later Hux rung the bell.

\- It’s not me!  
\- What?  
\- Oh, sorry, you are here because of the water, right?  
\- Yes...  
\- It poured from the balcony upstairs, I, I tried to clean it, but missed something, probably.  
Techie looked at Hux with the honest eyes of a person who beguiled more physicians than he could remember.  
Hux snorted.  
\- You should have warned me.

He went upstairs with a purposeful look on his face. Techie stayed by the door and listened. What if the neighbor upstairs doesn’t have any flowers at all? He doesn’t look a type. Then there was a noise – loud voices and doors. Minutes later Hux came stomping down the stairs. Even through the muddy door spy glass Techie could see that his face was redder than his hair.

Next part of the plan formed accidentally. Matt came home with the grocery bags and from the doorstep started telling some incomprehensible story. Techie could only recognize “Kylo Ren” – name of the lead of Matt’s favorite local group.

\- Slow down, hey, hey – he caught the bag laden with fruits and vegetables, - What happened?

It turned out that near the house Matt has been surrounded by the goth groupies of Rens. The lead singer was a high, muscled man clad in leather, always masked. And for some reason the fans decided that Matt is that guy in disguise. One even pulled his hair, calling them a wig – and only then they gave up and explained their behavior. They spied on Ren and believed that he lived in that house. Matt told him that they were terribly wrong.

\- But I added two and two, honey. Ren is here. Remember, I told you? Black hair, tattoos, that music – that’s him!  
\- Wow. Will you ask him for an autograph? You can make a selfie with him…  
\- No-no-no, - Sometimes Matt could be endearingly shy, - That would be rude. And I’m not that sure.

There were several ways to test Matt’s theory. Web-camera in the post-box sounded good, but probably illegal. There was a longer way. Techie googled the Ren’s fan-site. There were fan-theories, a rather hot fanfiction section and some blurred photos. Strangely, but the official Instagram page was more useful. Rens dutifully checked in in the recording studios, concert halls and beer joints. They had a vague time-table, but still there was a system. He just had to memorize it and listen to the noises upstairs.

Several weeks later Techie was sure, that Matt guessed right. He went online and ordered three tickets. Two for him and Matt. The third one he packed in the clean envelop and wrote “SORRY apt. 37” on it.

The concert turned out better than he thought. Hux was not present. Music sounded fine alive and mysterious Rens had some kind of energy about them, that even made him relax and forget about the crowd around. Matt’s big and warm hands helped too, a lot. Everything was perfect, until Matt got too excited and tried to lift him up and they both fell to the cheers of people around.

Monday morning, they still argued about the accident, when the elevator opened.

\- I’m higher than average, Matt, and I’m heavy…  
\- Sorry, oh!

Mister Hux was already in the elevator. He tried to look stern and indifferent, but that didn’t mix well with his dishelmed hair and rumpled clothes. Techie wasn’t going to speak up first, but Matt was happy to change topic:  
\- Good morning, mister Hux! Inspecting the troops upstairs? – he asked cheerfully.  
Hux left on his own floor, silent and swift as a ghost.

Several days later they both were tired and just laid in the bed. Techie was rereading The Lord of the Rings, Matt played Tanks on his pad, occasionally sneaking a glance at the pages. Then the noises started.

\- Definitely not a piano, - Matt observed.  
\- Hux is a shouter, - offered Techie minutes later.  
\- How do you know it’s him?  
\- Remember, we saw him in the elevator, in the morning?

Matt was visibly counting two and two. 

\- Techie. Confess. It’s your handiwork?

Ow. Sometimes Matt got more than “four” from his equations.

Month later Kylo moved downstairs. A new tenant was quiet, and Hux was not complaining anymore.

Another month later someone rang the doorbell. Techie saw Hux and Kylo together. It was a first time he could clearly see the man, and he found out, that indeed, he was alike Matt. He felt nervous, but the neighbors just came to ask for a favour. They were going on a vacation, and Hux searched someone who could look after his flowers and a cat.

\- No problem, - said Techie, - but on one condition.  
\- I can pay…  
\- No-no, I, just… Can Kylo give an autograph to my partner?


End file.
